The present invention relates to a novel suture apparatus and method of suturing tissue.
Many surgical procedures require the use of sutures to refasten severed tissue. The object of suturing is to reattach severed portions of the tissue in as close proximity as possible to the original position. Where the tissue has involuntarily severed the surgeon must surmise a place of attachment of the severed parts of the tissue. Where the cutting of the tissue results from a surgical procedure, the physician is in a much better position to make this determination. However, accurate suturing of tissue in this manner is often a difficult task even for the most skilled surgeon. This problem is especially acute in delicate surgical procedure such as eye surgery.
It would be a great advance in the medical art if a device and/or method were obtained permitting accurate suturing of severed tissue.